


Questions of My Life

by vivaforever597



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivaforever597/pseuds/vivaforever597
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruhi opens up to Honey and Kyoya about what's bothering her, but Kyoya has a surprising potential explanation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions of My Life

Honey delicately licked the ice cream off his spoon. "What's wrong, Haru-chan?" he asked, observing his friend's downcast eyes and nearly untouched cone. "Doesn't your ice cream taste good? You could get another flavor!"

Haruhi smiled wanly. "It's fine, Honey-senpai," she replied. "I'm just distracted."

"Why?" Honey pried.

"It's ... it's Tamaki," Haruhi said reluctantly. "He's been acting strangely lately. More strangely than usual, I mean. He won't even look me in the eye, and I keep hearing him talk to himself. And sometimes I hear him whispering my name, but when I ask him about it, he just gets flustered and won't talk to me."

Honey tilted his head curiously. "But that's not so abnormal for Tama-chan," he said. "He always talks to himself."

"I know, but I'm worried," Haruhi reflected. "When he talked to himself, he didn't use to say my name so much. What if..." She trailed off, biting her lip.

"Come now, Haruhi." Kyoya appeared suddenly from behind, elegantly holding his sorbet dish with his right hand as his left twisted around the spoon. "You can't really believe he's planning to break up with you." Haruhi's eyes widened, but Kyoya ignored her opened mouth to continue speaking. "In fact, if anything, I'd guess he's preparing to ask you a certain question."

Haruhi frowned. "What question is that, Kyoya-senpai?"

Kyoya scowled and let his spoon drop into the bowl to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose, trying not to betray how little he thought of Haruhi's intelligence at the moment. "Now, on't be upset if I'm wrong, Haruhi," he said, a bit pompously, "but knowing Tamaki as I do, it seems to me that he's about to propose to you."

Haruhi's jaw bobbed up and down slightly as she tried to speak. Honey, meanwhile, had no such trouble. "Haru-chan and Tama-chan are getting married!" he cheered. "Can I be in the wedding, Haru? Who's going to be your maid of honor? I could ask Reiko to come over if you want. Oh, or do you want to have it back in Japan? You could have all of our classmates that way! Or you could go to..."

Haruhi stopped hearing Honey's words for themselves, instead allowing them to blur into one expression of joy. And at the same time, she felt a quieter version of that joy within herself.


End file.
